Nunca es suficiente
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Una sonrisa amarga cruzo mi infantil rostro, mientras una única lágrima escapaba de mi ojo derecho. Por fin comprendí que nada de lo que hiciera seria jamás suficiente para mi padre.


**NUNCA ES SUFICIENTE**

Me esforcé mucho otra vez. Dibuje cada letra con sumo cuidado, evitando las faltas ortográficas. También, con más cuidado aún, revise por tercera vez todas las respuestas a los ejercicios que mi tutor privado había puesto en mi examen. Me encargue dejar claro con cada palabra lo mucho que había estudiado, todas las noches en vela que pase practicando matemáticas, lengua, arte, economía, sociedad, historia, biología, fisicoquímica, geografía y demás. A pesar de tener 10 años, mi padre quiere que estudie todas esas cosas aburridas para poder encargarme de ferrocarriles Heartfilia algún día.

Con una gran sonrisa, le entregue la prueba al maestro que mi padre contrató para mi educación. Espere pacientemente el resultado y me enorgullecí de mi misma al ver un redondo y grande 9 plasmado en el margen superior de la hoja. Había valido la pena. Con mucha alegría le di un gran beso en la mejilla a ese hombre con anteojitos y un raro peinado que parece como de libro y corrí rumbo al despacho de mi padre. Me detuve antes de entrar y toque, pues sabía que por más ansiosa que este eso a él no le importa si no cumplo con las normas de la casa. Con mucha fuerza, tomé una de las dos llaves doradas que habían pertenecido a Mamá y que los sirvientes se encargaron de darme. Su nombre era Cáncer, el cangrejo. Apreté aquella cosita que me recordaba a Layla Hartfilia contra mi pecho y me arme de valor al oír el "adelante" de mi padre.

Con cuidado y recelo entre, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No había estado aquí desde mi cumpleaños del año pasado, cuando le lleve un onigri a mi padre, él se enfadó y me echó. El lugar seguía tan lúgubre como de costumbre pero no le di importancia. Me plante firmemente frente a su escritorio, donde el leía y firmaba unos papeles. No dije nada, pues aprendí que lo mejor era esperar a que hablase él primero. Así, sabría su humor por el tonó de su voz y podría prepararme para su posible reacción.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que él se dignó a verme.

-Lucy... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -su voz, fría y sin nada de cariño, me hizo añorar nuevamente la presencia de mi madre.

-Padre -empecé, hablándole con el respeto que le exigía a todos (hasta a su propia hija), pero al final no me contuve y grite con emoción- ¡He sacado un 9 en el examen! ¿No estas feliz? ¡Era muy difícil e incluía muchas materias, pero lo hice casi perfecto!

Jude Heartfilia se mantuvo varios minutos en silencio, pasando su vista de mi hoja a mi emocionado y esperanzado rostro. Al final, volvió su atención a sus papeles, mientras me contestaba.

-Es insuficiente. Eres mi hija, Lucy, una de los Hertfilia. Mi única hija. Esa nota es mediocre en comparación a lo que se espera de ti, ósea, la perfección. Ahora, vete a tu cuarto. Déjame en paz para terminar estos archivos. Podrías irte a estudiar, así la próxima vez alcanzas las expectativas que espero de mi heredera.

Sentí un agudo dolor en lo más profundo de mí ser. Era un dolor diferente al que sentía cuando me lastima al correr o entrenar con magia. Este dolor era de decepción. Era lo que sentía cada vez que daba todo de mí, esforzándome al máximo, y él jamás me felicitaba. Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando, pero...

-Lucy, ¿No me has oído? ¡Te he dicho que te vayas a tu recamara! -grito al ver que me quedaba helada en el lugar, congelada por su frío tono.

Yo simplemente me fui caminando despacio hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, le dedique una respetosa reverencia. Una vez fuera, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi cuarto, pero las lágrimas que empañaban mis ojos no me dejaban ver, por lo que caí. Sentí como mis rodillitas se raspaban y comenzaban a sangrar. Traté de levantarme, pero me dolían mucho. Todo me salía mal.

Iba a seguir en el suelo, lamentando mi suerte, cuando Cáncer se auto-invoco. Seguro sentía todo lo que estaba sufriendo y traspasó la puerta con su propio poder mágico, a pesar de saber lo cansador que eso era, solo para consolarme. Con cuidado, me tomó del suelo y me cargo hasta mi cuarto. En el camino, entre hipidos y sollozos le conté lo que había pasado. El espíritu estelar solo me acarició el pelo, me recostó en mi cama y espero hasta que me durmiera, contándome historias magos poderosos con los que había estado hasta antes de hacer un contrato con mi Mamá.

Al día siguiente, al levantarme, me encontré con que Cáncer no estaba -lo cual me esperaba, sería muy difícil para el pasar toda una noche en el mundo humano con solo usar SU poder- pero en su lugar, se encontraba mi tutor.

El ancianito me miro afligido.

-Lo siento, Lucy-ojou-sama (N/A: señorita Lucy). Le prometo que el examen de la próxima semana será más fácil y se sacara un diez que pondrá y satisfecho contento al señor.

Me miró con cariño y se fue, dando paso a las mucamas que me vestirían ese día. Pedí que el desayuno me lo sirvieran en mi recamara -después de todo, sabía que mi padre no comería conmigo- y cuando me hallé sola, saque los libros de estudio. Me quede mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea que tenía en mi cuarto, recordando cada palabra, sentimiento y pensamiento mío de ayer.

Sin decir ni una palabra, lancé los cuadernos al fuego y me recosté de nuevo en mi cama. Una sonrisa amarga cruzo mi infantil rostro, mientras una única lágrima escapaba de mi ojo derecho. Por fin comprendí, después de muchas señales ignoradas, que nada de lo que hiciera seria jamás suficiente para mi padre.

**::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===::::::::::===**

**Yoo, minna! Este fic lo escribí más para descargarme que por otra cosa: Hoy me entregaron la boleta de calificaciones en la escuela. Mis notas del trimestre pasado fueron, la mayoría, un punto más que las de este trimestre. Pero, de todas maneras, mi promedio sigue siendo el segundo mejor del aula. El problema es que mi mama se enfadó un poco por haber bajado mis notas.**

**Oh bueno, ¿Que les pareció mi fic de des-estrés? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Ah, por cierto, para los seguidores de Decisiones, cerrare la votación el miércoles que viene, así que en una semana más tienen la conti :)**

**¡****Gracias por leer!**

**Matta~nee**

**Miss Choco-Chips**


End file.
